To determine the safety, maximum tolerated dose (MTD), and preliminary evidence of efficacy of rHuKGF as measured by incidence, duration and severity of oral mucositis and diarrhea when administered to colorectal carcinoma patients scheduled to receive chemotherapy with 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) and leucovorin.